Love And Greed Can Make You Do Crazy Things
by FiTeamFreeWill
Summary: Mabel Pines worries that her charm has failed her and she is destined to die alone, when charming Will Ciphe shows up. Mabel is too blinded by her love for him to see that he is really Bill Cipher, out to hurt the Pines family in any way he can. Dipper knows, but can he convince Mabel before it's too late? Dipcifica and Mabel/Bill!
1. Chapter 1

Bill Cipher's POV:

He knew exactly what he was after, he just didn't know how to get it. He wanted to take everything that stupid happy little family residing at that shack had. He had spent so long chasing the author of those journals revealing all of the secrets he spent so long keeping, and now Stan, Dipper, and Mabel Pines have ruined it all! How dare they? How dare they unravel all of his hard work? He needed something that would ruin them, something that would make them suffer. Also, it wouldn't hurt if he had the Shack, too, as a more literal sort of "tourist trap"...Suddenly, as he searched through their actions and thoughts, it struck him. There was one thing that each of them loved more than anything: "Boy-Crazy" Mabel Pines. A sly grin crept into his features as a plan formulated in his all-seeing mind. Now, if he could just find the perfect human form to take...

Mabel's POV (three days later):

Mabel strode through the town, her previous high spirits trashed by Pacifica's rotten friends. Pacifica had gotten a lot nicer now that she was going out with Dipper, even going so far as to say that she and Mabel were friends, but Pacifica's other friends felt as if the twins had stolen her away. Mabel had been on her way to the pet store to buy a bedazzled collar for Waddles when she was intercepted by Pacifica's bratty "friend," Ginger.

"So, Mabel. Off on another one of your pathetic boy hunts? Or maybe just to a street corner to cry about how your forever alone?" Ginger sneered.

"Ginger, why do you have to put every person you come across down? I was in a good mood, but the sight of your horrid face has ruined that. Also, if you're such an expert, then why don't you have a boyfriend, either?" she retorted. Ginger just scoffed at her.

"Honey, don't turn this around on me. You're just jealous of me because I don't have braces and I've actually got a fashion sense!" She said haughtily as she flipped her hair and sashayed away. Mabel turned away, fuming. Part of her wondered if Ginger, putrid as she was, was right. Why couldn't she get a boyfriend? She'd tried and tried, but she wasn't the best at picking the right guys. She strode into the pet store, nearly running into someone in her brooding.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," she stammered, suddenly aware that the man she had ran into was very handsome.

"Not a problem. I'm Will Ciphe," he replied in a rich voice. He was wearing tan jeans, a checkered yellow shirt, and a black ball cap. Most intriguing about him was his dark sunglasses balanced on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Mabel Pines. Are you blind or something? Those sunglasses are really dark."

He laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "No, not completely. I can't see out of one eye, but I've found that an eye patch, or an eye staring at nothing makes people uncomfortable. I wear these instead, but one lens is lighter than the other, so I can see. I hope you don't mind my saying so, but I applaud your bravado. None of the girls I've met would've asked me so forwardly. Confidence is something I really value in a person."

"Well, thanks! I don't usually censor my thoughts very well. When I think of something, I say it," she said merrily. He smiled, and tilted his head. He seemed a bit taken aback by how forward she was.

"I like you, Mabel Pines. I like you so much that I want to take you on a date sometime. Here's my number...give me a call sometime! I'm already excited to see you again," Will told her.

"Awesome! I'll call you! Bye!" Mabel called as she walked out of the store without buying anything. Maybe the fates were smiling down on her, finally. Maybe Ginger had been wrong after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, y'all! Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter! This new one might be my last one for a while as I am visiting with family for a while. Let me know what you think in your reviews! They are much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Mabel walked in the front door and was met with laughter-filled shrieks. It seemed Pacifica and Dipper had turned the living room into a war zone. They were shooting Nyarf, water, and what seemed to be marshmallow guns at each other. Pacifica spotted her and screamed, "Mabel! Help me! Lets gang up on him!" Mabel grinned.

"Gladly. I need a gun!" she yelled as she slid in next to her. Pacifica threw her a gun and they advanced on Dipper. As they neared him, he dropped his gun in mock fright and threw his hands up in the air.

"I surrender! Don't hurt me!" he screamed. The girls dropped their guns and started wrestling with him, trying to pin him down. They succeeded just as Grunkle Stan walked in with his brother.

"This is the living room...as you see it is currently caught in a war between Mabel, Dipper, and his girlfriend, Pacifica. Now they're going to get up and leave Soos to clean up the mess," Stanford chuckled. Mabel and Pacifica sat up, panting. Dipper laid on the ground a moment, then stood up as well. Pacifica's phone beeped, and her face clouded as she read the message.

"Ugh. It's my dad. He wants me to get home within the next twenty minutes, and I'd "better not be covered in anything that'll leave a mark on his furniture." I'd better go if I want to get home on time," she said sadly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Dipper asked as he walked her over to the door. She shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine. Hey, I'll see you Saturday, right? I have tickets to see that knew movie..you know, the one about the aliens taking over Earth?" she asked.

"I didn't know you were into Sci-Fi! Yeah, I'll see you Saturday," he said, surprised.

"I'm not, but I know you are. I'll see you then," Pacifica said as she pulled him in for a kiss. She shut the door with a quiet click, leaving Dipper with a dopey smile on his face.

"Aww, that's so cute! Hey, speaking of cute, do you think I should call that guy Will?" Mabel asked. As an answer, Dipper led the way upstairs. They reached the phone at the same time. She looked at him apprehensively. He nodded encouragingly and held out the receiver. She slowly dialed Will Ciphe's number.

"Hello?" a masculine voice answered.

"Um, hi, Will! It's Mabel, from the pet store."

"Oh, hey Mabel! I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be hearing from you. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Same old. Um, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow night?" Mabel asked nervously.

"Right to the point, I like it. Yeah, I'm free. I'll pick you up around, say, eight? There's this new place in town I've been dying to try," he told her.

"Great! Yeah, eight works. I'll see you then!" she said enthusiastically. "He laughed and hung up. She screamed with delight, "I HAVE A DATE WITH A HOT GUY! YES!"

"That's great, Mabel. I'm so happy for you!" Dipper said.

 **Will Ciphe (Bill aka The Triangle Guy's) POV:**

Bill gave a wicked smile as he hung up the phone. Everything was falling into place. Mabel was hooked and her family didn't suspect a thing. He knew he had to be careful, though. He remembered the last time he used romance to take revenge, when he had almost actually fallen for her. Being in a human body messed with even his all-knowing mind. _Maybe it's these raging teenager hormones,_ he mused. If anything he was at least looking forward to eating at the new restaurant. It always gave him such a thrill to eat and drink when he was in a human body.

 **The Day of The Date**

Mabel paced outside the shack nervously. It was still ten minutes to eight, and of course he wouldn't be early, because guys never arrived early. Just then, a sleek blue-grey convertible pulled up outside. Will stepped out of the car, smiling. She stared at him.

"You're early! Guys are never early!" she said incredulously.

"Well, I'm not generally like most guys. You ready?" he asked with a stunning grin. She nodded and strode forward to the car.

"Where are we headed, again?" Mabel asked. She remembered him saying something about it on the phone, but she didn't recall the name.

"It's a new place. I believe it's called Manca's. It's supposed to have really good seafood. Do you like seafood?"

"Yeah! I love seafood. Well, great, let's get going!" she said excitedly. They arrived at the restaurant, where he had reserved private seating for them. It was very posh, and even though Mabel didn't really fit in, she had an amazing time. He was a perfect gentleman; Mabel couldn't find anything wrong with him. She was almost sure that she would end up "dumping" him at the end of the night, but she really didn't see any reason to. She was almost hopeful that it would develop into something real.


End file.
